ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar PT8
Caesar PT8, '''last name pronounced as an initialism (P-T-8) rather than an acronym '''(Patate), is the Kineceleran mentor of Mack in the series Mack 10. He is known as the galaxy's second greatest fighter. He is also one of the fastest Kinecelerans known to man. Appearance Caesar looks like an average everyday Kineceleran. He has a pointed black helmet, covering the sides and top of his blue face. However, his face is not entirely blue. It has black markings around his eyes that make him out to look like a vigilante. He wears a karate gi without a belt, as he exceeds the level of any belt known on Earth. The gi has holes cut where elbows would be, allowing his elbow spikes to stick out from the shirt. He has three fingered, black hands. His legs are also black up until a bit below his knee, where they turn blue. He has two toed feet that sit atop black wheels that allow for fast movement. He has a long, blue and black striped tail. History Pre-Show Caesar is a genetically modified prototype created by Plasma. Caesar is a skilled fighter, but sometime before Mack was born he was classified as the galaxy's second greatest fighter. He has manadged to keep that record since. We also don't know who the number one fighter is. He had children and was wed sometime before the show, but they were seemingly murdered by Plasma. During Show Caesar encountered Mack whilst on a search for the Matrix, but was too late and noticed Mack got it. He seemed dissappointed, but it didn't seem like he wanted the Matrix for himself. It is suggested he was going to do something with it. He then went on to mentor Mack, worried that if he didn't, Mack would turn out reckless and use it for his own selfish needs. Caesar bit the dust in the episode Renegades. Appearances Personality Caesar classifies himself as a neutral, sometimes not believing "good" is actually good, or vice versa with bad. He has a shady past and personality, causing many to distrust him. Mack believes Caesar has good intentions but just isn't good with opening up to people. Caesar can be rude, but mostly because he is above many others and is annoyed by foolish behavior. Gallery CaesarPT8.png|Prototype Caesar (Rob) Trivia *Caesar is 32 in the first season, but like others, is supposed to age throughout the series. **Caesar was born on March 17th, 2030, and turned 32 the year the first season takes place. *Caesar is also confirmed to have alternate forms that will show up, such as different dimension/timeline Caesars and possibly a future Caesar. *The only difference between official Caesar and the prototype Caesar is that prototype art Caesar had a rounded helmet rather than a pointed one. *Caesar's last name, PT8, as stated above, is an initialism and not an acronym. **An acronym is a series of letters pronounced as a word (such as Nasa), where as an initialism is a series of letters read indivisually by letters. *The 8 in his last name isn't to keep consistent with other Kinecelerans. In fact, in this series, we find out that 8's actually aren't too common in Kineceleran's names anymore. **PT8 actually stands for Prototype-8. Category:Kinecelerans Category:Main Characters Category:PokeRob Category:Mack 10 Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes